KEXX
KEXX '(93.3 MHz, '"Éxitos 93.3") is a radio station broadcasting a Spanish Hot Adult Contemporary format in the Dallas/Fort Worth, Texas area. Owned by Studio Networks, it is licensed to the city of Arlington. The station's studios are located in Downtown Dallas and its transmitter site is in Cedar Hill, and shares tower space with sister KROA. History Early days KEXX, then known as KVGE-FM signed on the air at 1PM on May 27, 1977. The station broadcasted a Progressive Rock format. Luna 93.3; Spanish Contemporary comes to Dallas In January 1989, KVGE flipped to Spanish Contemporary, after 12 years of Progressive Rock, as Luna 93.3, airing 93 hours of commercial-free music, airing popular songs from Latin American artists. The call sign was changed to KXLR the next month 93.3 The Metroplex Since its launch in 1977, KXLR's 10 kilowatt transmitter was located in East Dallas, covering Dallas only and not Fort Worth. In December 1997, CBS Radio filed an application for the FCC to move the station's transmitter to the Cedar Hill Antenna Farm in West Belt Line Road. It was approved by them on January 16, 1998. KXLR was given a 95 kilowatt, 585 meter tower. One week later, CBS announced a format change for KXLR. The company ran newspaper, billboard, and TV ads about the station's new change, and to tune in on February 3rd, at 6PM. At that day, "Luna 93.3" flipped to Rhythmic Top 40 as "93.3 The Metroplex" with the slogan "DFW's New Party Station!". The call sign was changed to the current KEXX the next day. "The Metroplex" ran a custom playlist. In the daytime, the station played Top 40 hits, while in the nighttime it played Dance hits. In 1999, KEXX was acquired by Rodriguez-Baughman Media. (The predecessor of Studio Networks). The same year, it fully switched to Dance music. The station also hosted several nightclubs around the Dallas/Fort Worth area. 93.3 fm/El Norte After 8 years of airing Dance music, KEXX flipped its format to Alternative Rock as "93.3 fm". After 3 months, the station was plagued with low ratings, and RB Media changed its format to Regional Mexican as "El Norte 93.3", partnering up with spanish-language sister stations KKDL and KROA. Éxitos 93.3 On January 2, 2010, KEXX and Spanish AC sister KKDL swapped formats. The "El Norte" brand moved to 100.3 (in which three months later would rename itself as "Zona MX 100.3"). KEXX became "Éxitos 93.3" (Hits 93.3) with its first song "Pobre Diabla" by Don Omar. The new format plays Latin Pop music from the early 90's to today. Months after the flip, the station's ratings greatly increased, and by August 2010 the ratings were at 4.9. RB Media has proposed that the station will not compete with its Spanish Top 40 sister KROA, but will help them compete with its rival KMVA. In 2012, KEXX moved towards Spanish Hot AC, playing Latin Pop and Rhythmic hits from the 90's to today. 93.3 Tú Musica On May 2, 2018 at 9AM, following a segment of "Exitos En Las Mañanas", (on which the last song was "Si Tú Te Vas" by Paulina Rubio), KEXX began stunting as "DYMM 93.3," and playing a three-hour long loop of the Dance version of "Do You Miss Me" by Jocelyn Enriquez. Exitos' website emitted a green lightning strike with the word "Let's Party!" At 10AM, KMVK began stunting with Spanish Hot AC music, leading listeners and rivals to believe KEXX was returning to its former "Metroplex" moniker; at the same time as KEXX's relaunch, the stunt on 107.5 was revealed to be a publicity stunt. At 12PM, KEXX transitioned back to Spanish Hot AC and relaunched as "93.3 Tu Musica", with the first song being "Eres Para Mi" by Julieta Venegas. The next day, QMG released a statement that the "Do You Miss Me" stunting on KEXX was actually a promotion for sister KMVK, as they'll air 90's dance music on Saturday evenings. Return of "Éxitos" On July 26, 2019, parent owner Quintana Media Group rebranded as Studio Networks. The next day, KEXX returned to its previous "Éxitos" branding with no change of format. Category:Dallas/Fort Worth Category:Texas Category:Texas radio stations Category:Radio stations established in 1977 Category:Spanish Hot AC radio stations Category:93.3 FM Category:Stations broadcasting in HD Radio Category:Mas Media Category:Stations that use "Tu Musica" Category:Quintana Media Group